All's Fair In Love & War
by TFIOSLIFELOVEINFINITY
Summary: What happens when there's a new Lord Voldemort. The spawn of Draco, Scorpius. All his life he has been bullied and he is tired. The only good thing in life is Lily Potter. Maybe they could conquer death together and rid the world of Potters before the Potters ruin him. Scorpius/Lily Rated T just in case. Rated
1. Intro

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall _ Teddy and Victoire got the letter first. Then James, the eldest of the Potter children, only to be followed by Albus, Rose, and Scorpius, only son of Draco Malfoy. Not to forget Lily and Hugo, the best of friends. None of them, the parents that is, could get over the fact that Dumbledore previous headmaster of Hogwarts was gone. 


	2. Chapter 1

Lily sat with Hugo in a compartment next to James, Teddy, Rose, Al and Victoire. It always bothered Lily being the youngest. She and Hugo always got left out of everything. A clear voice broke Lily's thoughts. "Is anybody sitting here?" She looked up stunned that a boy, an older one at that, would be talking to her. "No," she stuttered. "No one ever-" She was cut off by James. "Scorpius are you picking on my sister? Just like your dad used to pick on mine? That shouldn't be a surprise, I guess, right Teddy? Like father like son." James and company laughed while they gathered their things and moved to a different compartment. Lily turned back to Scorpius. "Don't mind James, he's always a git." Scorpius laughed. "What's your name?" "Lily," she replied. Even though Lily was aware that Scorpius had begun talking again but Lily had zoned out. This was Draco's son. She could not understand why Ron didn't like him. Scorpius was such a nice boy. He looked nothing like the pathetic Draco Malfoy we always heard about. His hair was black not blonde, his eyes blue. Heck, I could see him as a Gryffindor. Lily spoke unaware that she was interrupting Scorpius. "What house are you in?" Scorpius was quite taken aback. Scorpius was quite accustomed to people interrupting but he did not think Lily was one of them. "How do you know that I'm not in my first year? And you should know that interrupting people is not only considered rude among our professors but also among the students." Scorpius stopped talking abruptly seeing Lily's expression. Obviously she had zoned out, not necessarily on purpose, and did not realize that she had interrupted Scorpius. She started to speak but Scorpius cut her off. "Never mind that. I'm in Slytherin, what are you hoping to be in?" "Gryffindor, just like my dad and his friends. My dad doesn't actually care but my Godfather always says do it for Sirius. Sirius would never forgive us if we were in Slytherin. I don't think Sirius would actually care though." In a cold voice Scorpius spoke. "I suppose you think very highly of you dad, his friends, and those before him." Surprised, Lily replied, "Well yes, he is my dad." Lily turned to look out the window and the train began to slow down. So this was Hogwarts. She had heard so much about it. Her brothers never stopped talking about it. She even knew the motto by heart. Scorpius was watching her and began to think about how beautiful she was when wonder and curiousness took over her face. He broke the silence. "It's beautiful isn't it? They had to remodel it after the second wizard war but it looks just as it did when Dumbledore was headmaster. The motto, Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus or Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon even reflects Dumbledore. The train slowly pulled into the castle. And then it came alive. People rose from their sits and competed to be the first out the train. Only Lily remained seated. Scorpius spoke as he rose, "Are you coming or what?" Lily snapped out of her trance. "Oh! Yes! Do wait up Scorpius. I want to introduce you to my brother Hugo. We are in the same year. Hugo say hi. Sorry about that he's a very shy boy. I hoped to meet someone who might help him come out of his shell. Poor boy, I'm all he has here." Scorpius was not to happy about befriending yet another Potter but how else could he get close to Lily. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Even though he looked just like his other brothers he didn't act like them. "Maybe I can be that person Lily." "Oh thank you so much Scorpius. You have been such a big help. I owe you big time." "I like-" Lily cut Scorpius off again. "SCORPIUS! We best be getting of this blasted train before we get stuck! That happened once to my dad you know. Together the trio rushed off the train into the gates welcoming them to Hogwarts. 


	3. Chapter 2

Lily, Scorpius, and Hugo were not late but the people who stood in the back turned to look at them. McGonagall stood at the front with the sorting hat as the scratchy voice of the hat rang out:

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep you bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in you head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

_Set Gryffindor's apart;_

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff's are true_

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a steady mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands_

_Though I have none_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

McGonagall spoke. "Let the Sorting begin! First, HANNAH ABBOT!" Snickers could be heard among the other children. No one knew that McGonagall could be _that _rowdy. And then the cheers from Hufflepuff. "Bert Macimillan, ahhh yes I remember your dad often insulting one of my favorite students intelligence. Potter that is. Go on then, put the hat on." The hat was quite for a second, considering whether or not Bert was to be Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Then the hat coughed twice, for it was still recovering from being burned by Voldemort during the second wizard war and then declared Bert a Hufflepuff.

As McGonagall looked up to call Lily Potter she saw that she was standing next to Scorpius Malfoy. McGonagall clammed up only for a moment vividly remembering the events that took place last year. McGonagall had called upon Scorpius Malfoy. The hat had barely touched his head before shouting SLYTHERIN! The room quieted quickly in all her years teaching at Hogwarts. That was the loudest the hat had spoken for anyone. McGonagall as well as the other teachers who had been at Hogwarts during the time of Riddle took a sharp breath. The hat had not been that loud nor quick since Tom Riddle's first year. The hat knew this as well. Even as Scorpius had approached the hat detected hatred and mutiny. Even in Scorpius' first year the hat knew that it was witnessing the next Voldemort.

Minerva's trance did not go unnoticed by the other teachers. Neville whispered her name to snap her out of her trance. McGonagall proceeded as if nothing had happened. "LILY POTTER!" The hat was quiet for a good 4 seconds. The hat was in a dilemma you see, Lily would excel in all of the Houses. If you were near Scorpius you would hear him muttering Slytherin repeatedly. Hugo of course was silent.

Scorpius exhaled a miniscule puff of breath. Lily was to be in Gryffindor. There was a great roar from the Gryffindor, James leading the pack. "That's right Lily! Forget about that prat you met on the train! Gryffindor power!" And then the last to be sorted walked to the hat. McGonagall looked upon Hugo with kind eyes. "Red hair of course. How could I expect anything less from the son of a Weasley?" This comment got a laugh from everyone.

The Gryffindors laugh reminisced in the memory of Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter's friend, who had assisted in the demise of the Dark Lord. The Slytherin laugh was mean spirited. This laugh was led by Bethany Parkinson daughter of Pansy, for she had heard of how Draco often teased and tormented Harry.

Hugo lifted the hat upon his head hoping to be in Gryffindor. He knew he wouldn't, for he was to shy. Nether the less the hat shouted GRYFFINDOR!

And that was it. Scorpius lost one of his one true friend (Lily) to Gryffindor.

Afterwards Lily snuck away from James to talk to him. "Don't be sad Scorpius. We can still be friends." Scorpius turned away from her. "We can't. James would never allow it." Lily huffed. "James can't tell either of us what to do. Besides, it's not only your choice Scorpius. It's mine too, and I choose you." Suddenly Scorpius straightened up. James had spotted them and was preparing his entourage to attack. He then turned to Lily. "Follow me, don't ask questions."

Scorpius took many detours because he knew James would find him on the Marauders Map. Then he set off some wildfire whiz-bangs in various hallways so that James would not be able to reach the room of requirement. He and Lily stepped in. The Room of Requirement was an empty broom closet. Just big enough for the two enough to fit in, and small enough that they were so close he could kiss her.

He paused to catch his breath. "Lily, we can't have this friendship. Ask your friend Rose. We tried the same thing, in fact we made progress. Rose and I..." He sighed at the thought, but his eyes slid back into focus. "Rose and I dated for two months before your brother James found out. I'm honestly not ready to tell you what happened. I'm sure one of your fellow housemates will fill you in. But trust me when I say you are not ready for the humiliation." Lily looked up at him and smiled. "Your so sweet Scorpius." Then she scooted closer. "But we'll just have to take the chance."

And then she kissed him. Slow and sweet. Scorpius liked how she kissed. She used her whole body but never rushed thing. Her lips tasted like mint ice cream. Scorpius didn't want it to stop. He was getting tingles all over. He was about to try for tongue but she stopped. She spoke "I hope we're in agreement because I have to go. You took me away before I could get the password and from what I've been told the Fat Lady doesn't make exceptions." Scorpius nodded mutely. See you round Lily he thought. But she was already gone.


	4. Chapter 3

James was upset. No, he was more than upset. That prat had fooled him as well as Lily. He couldn't let Lily go over to the dark side. So he waited. He waited all night for them to comeback.

She walked in. "CRACK." James had slapped her. Lily cried out, but James kept going. He snatched her arm and began to speak quietly but harshly. "What is wrong with you? What were you thinking? Scorpius is no good. You know what he did to Rose. How could you?" His voice began to elevate. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO OUR FAMILY? I FORBID YOU TO EVER-" Lily cut him off as people began to wake and fill the room. She spoke quietly but loud enough for the whole room to hear. "James, you should be ashamed of yourself. Scorpius has done nothing to you. Second, Who the **** do you think you are? You CANNOT, no WILL NOT tell me what to do. Scorpius may not know it yet but I am in love. And you cannot do anything about it. There is so much you don't know about our history and Dad's past and that is exactly why you should shut up and stop giving opinions about things you don't even know about. Mind your own business, and leave Scorpius and I alone. And don't even think about trying to blackmail Hugo."

Everything was quiet for a minute and Lily stared at James like she didn't even know him. James stared right back speechless. He realized that he was being embarrassed in front of the whole Gryffindor common room but he could not move, Lily spoke for the last time. "You disgust me. Just stay away from me." She made like she was going to leave but then stopped. "And James? Don't ever. EVER. Slap me again. OK?" And then she left.

The next morning Lily sat directly behind Scorpius while James glared at her form the other end of the table. Everyone had heard what Lily did and even worse, some were proud of her.

Scorpius was happy and not only for the obvious reasons. He was happy because Lily loved him. Scorpius had never been in love before. He turned around. "Hey Lily."

"Hey Scor."

"From what I heard I trust you made it back safely?" He grinned. Lily slapped him playfully. "You just don't stop do you?" Suddenly she became serious. "Scor, did they tell you everything I said?"

Scorpius grinned. "That… is for me to know, and you to find out. Now I did here that a certain someone is in love with me, so I was thinking about asking her to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. She is a first year so I would have to sneak her in but… you know. It's Hogsmeade. What do you think?"

Scorpius had watched her expression. At first she had looked alarmed but slowly she warmed to the idea. At last she jumped for joy "Of course Scorpius! How could you not?!"

Scorpius considered this. "Alright. I best ask Beatrice now…" He laughed. "Smile Lily, I'm just kidding. How could I love her when I'm in love with you?" He reached over and nicked her chin.

Across the table James was fuming. He only had one thing on his mind. He. Would. RUIN. Scorpius. Malfoy. Rose interrupted his thoughts by clearing her throat. "James, they look to comfortable. I'm going to go talk to her. Trust me. I have experience with Scorpius." James nodded as Rose got up and walked over to Lily.

She brought her plate with her, walking slowly so that Scorpius would have time to move out of the way.

Scorpius saw Rose coming before Lily did. He picked his tray up for he had moved over to the Gryffindor table and walked up to Rose. "What are you up to?"

"Scor just trust me. I need to talk to Lily. She will fill you in later."

Scor was wary but left anyway. Lily looked up as Rose sat down. "Why are you here?"

"Listen to me Lily. I am here to help. Don't look too happy because James thinks I came over here to scold you. I have experience with Scorpius. He probably told you we dated for two months." She grimaced. "But James ruins everything. He's too controlling. He believes too much in the stories Ron tells us. Lily, I cannot tell you everything but stay with Scorpius. He's a good boy. Now I know you are supposed to go with Scor to Hogsmeade this weekend but don't. You and Scor are to stay in his room. I honestly do not care what you do there okay?"

She grinned. "Anything?" Rose cracked a smile. "Don't get carried away, you're only a first year. I'll drop by after Hogsmeade to see how everything went. "


	5. Chapter 4

After classes Scorpius retired to the Slytherin common room. It had been a long day. It seemed like he never got a break from James and his entourage. The only good thing in his life was Lily. Maybe he could take their relationship to the next level this weekend. It was his plan for Hogsmeade but now they were staying in his room. He was happy just thinking about it.

Then Scorpius became sad again. For a while he had been thinking about The Deathly Hallows. He got up and began to pace. The only problem was Harry Potter. He had to be terminated. Lily would understand though. In fact, maybe she would help him. James and Teddy must die. He would torture them. They would go insane he vowed. Not only them, but Harry Potter too.

And this was the beginning of the third war.


	6. Chapter 5

It was the weekend of Hogsmeade, and Scor and Lily were standing in the back of the crowd for a quick getaway. No but Rose noticed.

They went back to their room to talk. For a while they made small talk about the weather and quidditch but Lily ended that.

"Scorpius…I am in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasures of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed, and there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you." Scorpius grinned. "Now multiply that times 1,000. That's how in love with you I am." Lily swatted him playfully. Then her face turned down in a frown and she asked him a question. "Scorpius what is wrong. You have looked miserable this past week. Is it because of James? I talked to him. You knew that though. Scor? If it's them don't do anything stupid Okay?"

"Okay."

Lily became cheerful again and jumped of the bed. "I wanna go dancing Scor. Can we go dancing?" Scorpius paused and thought about what Rose had said earlier. "Well we can't go out and dance. You know what your sister said."

"Bu-" Scorpius laughed. "Yes but. I was going to say _but_ we can dance here. Let's make a playlist first.

Later on Lily would describe that night as a blur. Scorpius had kissed her quite a few times and she always returned the favor.

Scorpius eventually asked her if she was Okay? Okay. She had giggled and replied. Then she grew serious and said "I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up my friend."

Later that night Lily reviewed the playlist. Scorpius had used all her favorite artists even though he knew none of them. They had played YTG, B∆STILLE, Childish Gambino, and Zedd. They slow danced to Christina Perri, pranced to The Script. At the end they reminisced their younger days with older music. They used Maroon 5, Britney Spears, and the Black Eyed Peas. Scor and Lily closed the night out with a mix of his music and hers; Karmin, MCR, Panic! At The Disco, Ed Sheeran, Katy Perry, and some Bruno Mars.

Scor showed her how to have fun. When Lily first arrived at Hogwarts she had planned on strait O's. No parties, no people. Take care of Hugo. That's all she was supposed to do. Her ultimate goal was to beat everyone else, become an Auror and show the rest of her family that she wasn't some weak little bitch. She was not supposed to fall in love. But she did. And she fell hard. (I fell in love the way you fall asleep).


	7. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hi guys! I know an authors note is long overdue but so is a comment. The worst that is going to happen in any of these chapters is making out. So if you are uncomfortable or not satisfied leave now. Seriously. I will do my best to update every Saturday but sometimes life gets in the way. Thank you for understanding. I will also constantly be making TFIOS references as well as some of my other books. Feel free to ask any questions or make corrections. I want this story to be the best it can be! And please. No hate. 3 ILY FANS 3

BTW: Ummm, every 15th person to comment gets shout out! DFTBA!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Lily POV:

The next day Rose came back. Apparently James realized we were gone. He was looking for Scorpius. Scor was going to die.

SCOR POV:

Scorpius was skipping class today. Because last Potions class he had discovered a book belonging to the "_Half Blood Prince__"__._ He wanted to try out some new spells and maybe create some of his own. He wanted to create such a grand presentation to show Lily not only that she should join his cause but that he knew what he was doing. The day was almost over. Tonight. He would do it tonight.

HUGO POV:

Hugo saw everything. Absorbed the information like a sponge. People thought him a quiet boy but they didn't really know _him. _He noticed everything. He knew the exact reason Scorpius was in school today and he also knew that the Wizarding World was doomed. Neither they nor the human world was ready for a third war.

LILY POV:

The tension in Scors room was at its highest point. She could feel it when she walked in the room. Lily slipped her shoes off and sat crisscrossed on the corner of Scors bed, closest to the window probably expecting to get some tonight. On the table across the room she noticed various potions she didn't recognize, charts, papers filled with notes scattered across the floor and table.

Scor who obviously did not realize she was here walked out of the bathroom in his underwear. Lily was not expecting this. She stared shocked, and pleased though she didn't show it. Scor was excited to have her here. Scor immediately reached for a towel but Lily was quicker and kicked it out of the room. A Hufflepuff passerby walked past the open and ran away hurriedly.

"Just put on some pants Scor. Or don't." Scor slipped into some jeans.

"So uh, what's all the equipment for?" Scorpius sucked in a deep breath.

"Lily, you may not like me after this, but you need to know. I am giving you a chance to join something bigger than us. I want to find the Deathly Hallows. I want to destroy your family. They have bullied me too long. They have bullied my family to long. I need to avenge my family and take back my life. I have been alone to long, and now I have you. I hoped this wouldn't ruin it. Please say you will join me. I know what I'm doing. But you are one of the most essential parts to my plan. Not just that but I love you Lily, and I would do anything for you." Lily stared and for a moment Scorpius thought she would say no. Lily thought she would say no. She took a deep breath and broke the silence. "If you really mean that, then kiss me." And then they were one.

Scor's POV:

This was going to go wrong. He could feel it. The tension in the room was suffocating. To add to that, he walked out in his underwear. HIS _UNDERWEAR! _ Of all things. But she said yes. At least he thought she said yes. Did she yes? Nothing mattered now. He stared into those huge green eyes. In that moment he knew he wanted to get lost in those eyes. They were so beautiful. He understood Snape.

At this point, all he knew was that he was going to kiss her. He leaned in slowly, then all at once, angling his body so that he was blocking any passerby's view but was still taller than her. Lily tasted like lemongrass and sage. His hands moved down to her waist and they fell on the bad. He broke away only for a moment and stared at her. "I love you" He whispered. And this time Lily did not deny it.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It was time for the trip home. Lily had invited Scorpius but he turned down her offer. He claimed he did not want to be a burden, and was afraid if he went he would not be able to control himself and stick to the plan.

Lily was sad. She was consistently facing the side affects of depression, but depression is a side affect of death. It was a three way problem. Her family was the Jacob equivalent while Scorpius Edward. She couldn't live without Scorpius, even if he didn't know it, and she certainly couldn't stand the thought of him being away from her while so close. In the end she vowed to destroy her family. On the other hand her family was like her best friend; always there, loving, caring, and would always support her decision. Plus, her dad had been through enough already.

But her feelings were beside the point. Lily had two goals on this trip. Make sure her dad gave her all the information she needs about the Deathly Hollows, and make sure her family knew she loved them. As long as those things happened she would be at peace with their looming event known as Death.

This was the last time they would spend together.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sorry guys, I know you guys want more story and less of me talking but I am taking this chapter for an author's note. I am obviously not J.K Rowling so this story is becoming extremely hard for me. I know how to start and end this story, but I do not know how to write the middle. If you have any ideas please comment them! Thanks!


End file.
